This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Along with the developments of Internet technologies, different service providers have made various services available, such as e-mail, Instant Messaging (IM) services, social networking and, resource downloads, etc.
When using Internet services, the user usually needs to log on to a server of the service provider by using a registered user name and password. When there are multiple service providers, the user has to perform multiple registering procedures. Hence, service provider A may authorize service provider B to use the registered user name and password of the user via an open platform mode, so that the user may use the same registered user name and password when logging on to different service providers. For example, service provider A that provides “XX MicroBlog” services may authorize service provider B that providers “XX forum” to use a MicroBlog account and password of the user if service provider A is permitted by the user, so that the user does not need to register for the “XX forum”, and may log on the “XX forum” by using the MicroBlog account and password which are registered for “XX MicroBlog”, and use the services provided by the “XX forum”.
The above-described systems have the following limits. After service provider A authorizes service provider B to use the registered user name and password, the user may directly log on to the service provider B, and only the registering operations are omitted. The whole authorization authentication procedure is terminated and other accumulated resources or information of the user for service provider A cannot be used by service provider B continuously.